Invisible Stalker
by Bunny71593
Summary: Rukia never failed to look after Ichigo. Even if it's devastating to see him at his current state moreover it pains her to see him so close yet so far. It may not be easy, but she will never give up on the man that she cared for beyond measure and cherished with all her heart.


Invisible Stalker

By: Bunny71593

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, bleach doesn't belong to me lol but this story does~

 **The story takes place after the hueco mundo arc** **, when Ichigo finally lost all his shinigami powers.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MISSION

It has been a week since I vanished from ichigo's sight.

At first I thought it wouldn't be hard, for I know I can still see him.

I never knew that being unable to speak with him even when he's right in front of me would be much more painful than being miles and miles apart, I missed him...

I missed the moments we spent together.

Every week, I would go back and forth from soul society just so I could check on him constantly.

I would always drop by and talk to Kurosaki-san to ask how Ichigo was doing, ask for permission to go and visit him in his room, then watch from a certain distance with a blank expression. Sometimes, I would blurt out something irrelevant like how well I did in a recent mission or how my brother suddenly developed a gardening hobby. I would laugh as I tell him stories as if he could actually hear me. For a while, I will stare at his despondent visage as if waiting for his usual arrogant response.

'What are you blabbering about idiot?' He would say with that stupid look in his face and the impatient me would most definitely retort with violence. That's how it should go. I would repeat in my mind numerous times as I waited for an answer.

Anything, I pleaded.

Just please say something.

I do not care even if it's a nod, a rebuttal… heck even that usual scowl and angry snaps are much better than this excruciating silence.

I just missed speaking with him even under the pretense of arguing and now, I am filled with regret in how I disregarded those little moments, brushed them off as unimportant and tossed aside the fact that there might come a time where our paths will eventually diverge.

After all, my time has already stopped while he is still in the beginning of his own.

I am closer to him more than ever but still, I could clearly tell that the distance between us is steadily growing farther and farther apart. I scrunched up my brows as I am struck with a painful realization that no matter how many times I try, he would never ever respond to me again and even when I wanted to, even when he's right within my arm's reach… those eyes of his will never meet mine again.

* * *

Days, weeks and months have passed and I still continuously do my routine of watching him. Today as well, I am about to go and travel towards the human world through the senkaimon, but a certain pineapple head interrupted me. He patted my shoulders and while wearing his permanently scowled tattoo brows, grinned at me foolishly. Abarai Renji, my childhood friend.

"Yo, wazzup Rukia?" He said with his familiar loud voice.

"I am about to w-well you know..." I stuttered, searching for an excuse "M-More importantly, I haven't talked to you in ages, how have you been, Renji?" I said half-heartedly and avoided the question. I know I have not talked to my best friend and I don't even remember when we last held a conversation, but why do I have that feeling that I still wanna brush him off and leave.

Hearing my reply, for some reason he laughed forcibly and looked downwards, "I think I'm okay… " he muttered while scratching the back of his head. He looked like he wanted to say something so I just stared at him.

"Err… uh… Sorry, but am I interrupting you?" he continued while refusing to look me in the eyes. Seeing his indecisiveness irritated me but I did not try to question him further. I really wanted to say 'Yes you are' and glare at him but I stopped myself and instead, I sighed. This awkwardness is starting to get on my nerves.

"Renji, if you have something to say, just spit it out!" I responded. Oh crap, seems like I couldn't hold back my annoyance after all. I sneakily peered at Renji's face and just as I expected, he looks fuming.

"Hey, that's actually not something you should say to me, Rukia, you idiot!" Eh? I stared dumbfounded at his sudden outburst. Ah well, at least he's back to his usual self.

"You just came from your month-long mission and you didn't even bother to visit us before you leave for the human world this time, honestly... You've change a lot!" he scolded while massaging his temples as if to calm his rage. "Anyways, I am not sent here for nothing... I am here for some orders, orders that I think you would personally like..." he continued. I narrowed my eyes due to curiosity and great confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked and suspiciously, he looked away awkwardly, returning to that unbearable atmosphere earlier. I would've kicked his chin if this wasn't a serious situation.

"W-well, you should go to your quarters to talk to Ukitake-taichou for this, he is actually the one who told me to get you to report to him…" he finally said after that long silence "…that's my only mission here, I don't want to go overboard and tell you something about it. He probably wants to talk to you about this personally." he answered me with a slightly nervous voice...

I got a little worried on how he delivered his last statement. Having to personally report to Ukitake-taichou can only mean that this order is no small matter. Just what kind of orders would I "personally" like?

Without another word, I walked pass Renji and rushed to the 13th division quarters...

"Hey now, Rukia, what are you so worried about? You're gonna be given a mission you have been waiting for…" Renji said to himself loud enough for me to hear, then he shunpo-ed towards me. "I'll accompany you so no need to be so tensed" he said and I nodded in silent approval. Together with Renji, We hurried towards Ukitake-taichou for the news that I have yet to hear.

* * *

When we arrived, my captain warmly welcomed me. "Kuchiki, it's been a while, how was my vice captain doing with her intensive rounds around the Rukon district?" he said with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Ukitake-taichou, my apologies for not reporting immediately after my rounds… I have accomplished the mission of purifying hollows in the area during the period of time given and my pack have successfully eradicated the hollow that manipulates and uses innocent souls as well, I am confident that the mission was done flawlessly." I proudly answered.

"As expected from a Kuchiki, I knew you would be a lot better if given a good chance." he said with a gentle smile that filled me with warmth.

"More importantly, I'm sure you've already heard from Abarai-kun but I have a new mission for you," he said and adapted a serious expression "…but before I tell you what it is about, I need you to let go of any other external factors that may distract you from this mission, this is a high class mission that I am going to entrust you.. " I was stunned and the words keep on repeating on top of my head, 'let go of any external factors that may distract you from this mission.' Those very words hit me hard… The only thing that comes to my mind was him.

Has Ukitake-taichou already found out that I have been visiting Ichigo secretly during missions? Is that why he called me here? To tell me to let him go? But in the first place, can I even let him go?

Questions spiraled in my head and I felt dizzy as I tried to weigh down the bits and pieces. My friends, my duties, my position, my family… they are all very important to me but it was only now when I was to be presented with clear choices that things become apparent.

Between everything else and him, who will I choose?

In truth I always knew that I would have to face this dilemma sooner or later, but I have always avoided making a decision. I'll know it when the time comes, I would always assure myself with such a half-assed excuse… that's how self-justification works. After all, even as a shinigami, my heart is still that of a human.

I was left even more confused for I just can't understand... Why is it that even when everything is at stake, I still can't get myself to let go? I am already content just to watch over him even if he can't see me... just that is enough but if I will be told to abandon that last ray of hope, can I do it?

I don't want to let Ukitake taichou down... but what do I do?

The captain then brought me back from my stupor and said "Kuchiki, I know you are the only person suited for this job… of all the people we have chosen as candidates, you are the best and only person we can entrust Kurosaki Ichigo to." he said with his fist tightly clasped and his eyes sharp and focused in a complete contrast to his usually gentle appearance, I was baffled and I didn't know what to say. What did he just say? Me? To entrust Ichigo to? With what then?

"W-what do you mean, Taichou?" I trembled as I responded with a slight gleam coming from my eyes. I got excited about what he just told me, that Ichigo is involved in the current mission that we are discussing.

"Well, what I mean is that you are ordered to observe Kurosaki Ichigo for a month, you will stay in Karakura to check on any progress." He explained with a stern expression "If he showed even a small chance of regaining his powers within a month, you may then use a gigai to talk to him." At this, my eyes grew wide and a smile crept on my poker face… however, before I could even rejoice, Ukitake-taichou cut me off with a condition. "I will say it again, Kuchiki. Remember this well, you need to make sure that a concrete sign shows itself first, before you take any action. I'm afraid we might cause him to cling onto unnecessary false hopes and so, until he senses your presence, you are forbidden to use the gigai. Understood?"

I just can't believe what I'm hearing, is this real? Am I really tasked to stay beside him? Help him regain his powers back?' Without hesitation I bowed down to my captain and accepted the mission

"Understood, Ukitake taichou, I accept the mission and I will do my best to accomplish this task the soonest time possible!" with a huge smile on his face, he tapped my shoulders and said, "That's my fukutaichou for you, you only have a month so you better make good use of it" he laughed lightly "Now, I believe you can have extra rests and lay low a little so don't get yourself overworked, you worry me sometimes." with those words, I gave him a confused look.

"Relax, I know you have been taking care of Kurosaki Ichigo-san since the time he lost his powers, that is why I don't see you that often around the barracks." he paused and looked me in the eye wearing an expression overflowing with concern then continued, "I have been observing how you were, Kuchiki, you should take care of yourself as well… for all I know, the guy wouldn't want to see you sick and worn out because of him." he smiled at me and then started walking with us towards the gates of the barracks, to send me off. I gave him a warm smile and a hug,

"T-Thank you very much, Ukitake taichou!" a mixture of happy and shocked expression showed on his face and he scratched the back of his head, "Don't mention it, Kuchiki".

I bid him farewell and walked towards Renji who was tasked to accompany me to the senkaimon. While we were walking, he told me, "Don't get too excited, damn it, you look so giddy." he laughed and teased me. "It seems as if you're not seeing him but like… for all I know you have always been going back and forth from here just to see that lucky bastard." he said with a light smirk on his face.

"What is wrong about doing what makes me happy and seeing what keeps me moving, Renji? Ichigo has been the inspiration and the reason why I've been living my life to the fullest… ever since I met him, he changed the way I see things... he gave me my second life, he told me to live and be thankful about what I have… that I should not take living for granted…" I said in a sudden outburst, I did not know why I blurted out something embarrassing so I instinctively looked away and heat crept up to my cheeks.

Renji looked at me with his mouth agape then said, "What a speech! It's not like you at all, Rukia…" his smirk turned into a genuine smile then he muttered, "But I like the way you've changed into… He really is a good influence towards you, eh?" I just looked him in the eye and smiled. He should already know what I mean by just that.

"See ya, Rukia..." he said with a slight wave of his hand and with one last glance, I walked into the senkaimon, sunk into the light and travelled to where my heart is...

'Wait for me, Ichigo!'

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first fanfic so all reviews, especially constructive ones, are very much welcomed~~


End file.
